School De Life (Remasterizado al Español)
by Minikomicweb
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Homura y Kyoko son dos nuevas estudiantes en la escuela Mitakihara. Tendrán que aprender a llevar una vida normal a medida que ellas lidian con sus emociones, problemas, y debilidades... a pesar de ello, parecen ser capaces de encontrar la amistad y el amor por sí solas. Contiene Yuri.


**Nota principal (y quizá importante) del autor: En 2011 me dediqué a hacer un Fan Fiction de Madoka Magica. Se trataba de un Universo Alterno, sin chicas mágicas, sin brujas... nada fuera de lo ordinario. Era en inglés, y había gente de habla española/hispana que me pedía una versión en español de la historia.**

**A finales del mismo año, dejé el proyecto como "no terminado" debido a que hice el fanfic con mucha prisa y con muchos errores ingleses con la gramática y demás (por ejemplo, ponía _most funny_ en vez de _funniest_). En el momento de escribirlos no me di cuenta de ello hasta muchísimo más tarde.**

**Releyendo el fanfic en mi ordenador, finalmente he decidido escribirlo en español, remasterizándolo en lo posible, con la probabilidad de cambiar el argumento de forma que tuviera sentido y que fuera racional (especialmente esto último).**

**Obviamente la historia seguirá siendo Yuri. No os robo más tiempo. Que disfruten del fanfic.**

[...]

En el mundo, en cada lugar, cada persona tiene su propia historia, personalidad, sueños, motivaciones, y seres queridos. La mayoría entiende sus razones para existir y vivir, y van a por ello. Sin embargo, hay otras que no lo ven, y sienten un vacío.

Homura Akemi es una de esas otras personas.

Ella estaba descansando en su cama, en el hospital de la calle de Mitakihara. Era una chica alta, con dos largas coletas en su cabello oscuro. Lo más extraño de aquello es que iban 6 meses en los que Homura estaba en ella, sin despertarse siquiera.

Después de todo ese tiempo, Homura abrió sus ojos azules lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz intensa poco a poco. En 2 interminables minutos ella se adaptó a la iluminación. Homura miró alrededor, extrañada y preguntándose qué hizo o qué pasó para que acabara en un lugar como éste.

"¿Dónde... estoy?"

Se hallaba en una habitación blanca y con una ventana al lado, el entorno parecía muy moderno y limpio. Homura se sintió afortunada de no haber acabado en un lugar peor.

Homura vio sus gafas en su mesilla de al lado, se las puso y vio los papeles que había allí:

"_Le informamos de que ha sido transferida a la Escuela de Mitakihara..._" Homura leyó lo destacado de esos papeles "Esto es de una escuela, pero..."

De pronto, se abrió la única puerta que había y entró una enfermera y se quedó de piedra al ver a Homura despierta. Tratando de mantener la calma, se dio la vuelta, dejando la puerta abierta. Homura escuchó la conversación que tuvo la enfermera con una doctora fuera:

"¡Doctora, tiene que ver esto!" La enfermera estuvo nerviosa "¡Es la joven Akemi! ¡Despierta!"

"¿Está de broma?" La doctora respondió con franqueza "Los santos inocentes ya pasaron hace dos tercios de año..."

"¡Le digo en serio que está despierta, compruébalo!"

Después, tanto la doctora y la enfermera entraron en la habitación de la paciente y se hallaron sin habla al ver que Homura finalmente estaba dando señales de consciencia.

"Vaya... Señorita Akemi..." La doctora estuvo sorprendida por el acontecimiento "Han pasado seis meses desde..."

"¿Seis meses?" Homura se asustó un poco "¿Qué me ha pasado?"

"Es un milagro, pero..." La doctora tuvo sus dudas "No sé cómo decir esto..."

"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Tengo cáncer o...?"

"No, está sana. Sin embargo..." La doctora estuvo pensando un rato "La verdad es que no es nada fácil decirlo y... creo que lo mejor es decírselo: sus padres han fallecido."

Al asimilar esa noticia, Homura pronto estaba desolada y estaba a punto de llorar.

"Dios mío..." Homura no se lo pudo creer "¡Mis padres han muerto...!"

"Lo siento, señorita Akemi..." La doctora respondió "No sabe cuánto lo siento..."

"¿Cómo murieron...?"

"Sucedió un accidente de coche en la recta de una autopista... Alguien se distrajo y colisionó violentamente con otro coche en la que iban usted y sus padres. Es un milagro que usted siga viva."

"¿Y... qué haré yo ahora?" Homura preguntó desesperada "¿No tengo familiares cercanos o algo...?"

"Lamentablemente no, ni siquiera sacábamos algo de los papeles legales de la familia, aunque afortunadamente en su familia hay un seguro contratado en la que podemos ofrecerle una casa en caso de que se quedara huérfana." La doctora explicó "El programa es nuevo y sus padres invertieron mucho en él, por lo visto. Así no tendrá problemas por el pago de su nuevo hogar."

"Ya... veo..."

"Seguro que habrá leído los papeles de la escuela, ¿verdad? Los de la mesa."

"Sí, los leí..."

"Vale. Tómese un tiempo para aclarar sus ideas, mañana irá a esa escuela, en el armario encontrará una maleta para que guarde la ropa e ir a su nueva casa."

"Entendido."

La enfermera y la doctora empezaron a salir de la habitación, pero esta última le dijo una cosa más a Homura antes de irse.

"Debería considerarse afortunada, señorita Akemi. La mayoría de supervivientes no logran superar esta clase de trauma a corto plazo."

Homura sólo asintió la cabeza, y la doctora abandonó finalmente la habitación.

[...]

Mucho más tarde, Homura partió hacia su nuevo hogar. Era una bonita casa situada en unas calles estrechas, en un cruce "Y", ella dejó su maleta en su habitación donde contenía su ropa normal, el uniforme de la escuela y demás cosas para ayudarla en su día a día.

Esa noche, Homura se puso los pijamas e intentó dormir. Al poco, comenzó a llorar, mientras decía:

"Mamá... Papá... Lo siento... No os puedo recordar..."

[...]

Al día siguiente, tres chicas estaban de camino hacia la escuela Mitakihara; eran amigas y disfrutaban del camino charlando. Una de ellas es una chica con el cabello largo verdoso llamada Hitomi Shizuki. La segunda de ellas es otra con el cabello corto azulado llamada Sayaka Miki. La última tiene el cabello rosado con dos coletas cortas llamada Madoka Kaname.

"¿Habéis escuchado los rumores?" Hitomi preguntó.

"¿Qué hay de nuevo?" Sayaka preguntó, bromeando "¿El pingüino vuelve a merodear por Gotham?"

"¡Ja ja ja!" Madoka empezó a reírse "¡Esto debe de ser la mejor frase que has dicho, Sayaka-chan!"

"Venga ya..." Hitomi dijo "La gente comenta que va a haber nuevas estudiantes en nuestra clase."

"¡Anda! ¿En serio?" Sayaka se sorprendió "¿Sabes quiénes son?"

"Pues no... Eso es todo lo que sé."

Después de la conversación, llegaron a la escuela y fueron hacia la clase donde iban.

La profesora estaba dando clase de inglés durante un buen rato, y en la mitad ella dio una noticia: "Vale, hoy daremos la bienvenida a dos nuevas estudiantes que acaban de llegar."

"¿Veis?" Hitomi susurró a Madoka y a Sayaka "Os lo dije."

"Shizuki-san, ¿tienes algo que decir a la clase?" La profesora llamó su atención.

"Eh, no, lo siento..."

"Vale, ¡podéis entrar, Akemi-san, Sakura-san!" Dijo la profesora mirando hacia la puerta.

Se abrió la puerta y entraron dos estudiantes a clase. Una de ellas es Homura Akemi, y la otra es una chica con el cabello largo y rojizo con un lazo, se llamaba Kyoko Sakura.

"De acuerdo, presentaos." La profesora dijo.

"Eh..." Homura dijo, nerviosa "Me llamo... Homura... Es un placer conocerles..."

"Akemi-san estuvo en el hospital por mucho tiempo, probablemente necesite ayuda para todo. Ayudadla en lo posible, ¿vale?"

"Vale." Dijeron todos los estudiantes.

"Vale, Sakura-san, tu turno."

"Hola a todos." Dijo Kyoko "My nombre es Kyoko Sakura."

Después de unos segundos de silencio, la profesora añadió "Bueno... ¿Algo más, Sakura-san?"

"No sé. ¿Debería decir algo?"

"Puedes mencionar cuál es tu cantante favorito, decir tus aficiones, o señalar en qué materias necesitas ayuda."

"Vale, digamos que necesito ayuda en algunas materias."

La profesora se dio cuenta de que Kyoko no tenía ninguna gana de hablar delante de la clase.

"De acuerdo... Hay dos pupitres libres, sentaros y espero que vuestra experiencia sea agradable. Estamos en clase de inglés."

Homura seleccionó un pupitre de la primera fila de la clase, mientras que Kyoko se sentó... justo detrás de Sayaka. A ésta le gustaba ver caras nuevas, pero le incomodaba mucho ver a alguien comportándose de una manera muy sospechosa... quizás sea paranoica, por alguna razón.

Después de la clase de inglés, muchas estudiantes se acercaban a Homura para hacerles preguntas. Era normal que los estudiantes se exciten al ver caras nuevas, pero Homura se llevaba la palma.

"Akemi-san, ¿de dónde eres?"

"¿Cuáles son tus hobbies?"

"¿Has estado en algún club?"

"Eh..." Homura se estaba poniendo más nerviosa "¿Puede alguien llevarme a la enfermería?"

"Lo haré yo." Madoka se acercó a Homura "Soy la delegada, es mi responsabilidad. Vamos, sígueme."

"Está bien..." Homura contestó y comenzó a seguir a Madoka, ambas salieron de la clase.

Madoka y Homura estaban en mitad del camino hacia la enfermería. En todo el recorrido ambas se fijaron que muchos estudiantes tenían los ojos puestos en Homura.

"Lamento eso." Madoka dijo.

"¿Eh? ¿El qué?" Homura preguntó.

"Ellos son buena gente, pero cuando un estudiante de transferencia llega a la escuela, empiezan a excitarse, ¿sabes?"

"Pues... Te lo agradezco..."

"No tienes por qué ponerte tímida. ¡Somos compañeras de clase!" Madoka sonrió "Me llamo Madoka Kaname, pero puedes llamarme Madoka."

"Madoka..." Homura dijo "Suena bien..."

"¡Anda, gracias!" Madoka dijo "¿Te importa que te llame Homura-chan? Suena mejor así."

"Yo..." Homura respondió "No sé si merezco que me llamen así..."

En ese momento, Madoka se paró y se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia Homura.

"¡Te equivocas, Homura-chan! Tienes un nombre genial, ¡así que deberías ser genial para igualarlo! ¿No crees?"

Homura no recordaba ningún cumplido recibido por parte de otras personas, así que ése podría ser el primero de la lista. Ella se ruborizó y contestó:

"G-gracias..."

[...]

Sayaka se estaba poniendo "un poco" más nerviosa a cada minuto que pasaba, Kyoko le sostenía la mirada justo detrás suya, desde su pupitre.

"_Espero que no te retrases con esa estudiante, Madoka..._" Pensó Sayaka "_Esa pelirroja me está clavando la mirada y me da mal rollo..._"

Justo después, Kyoko se levantó y se acercó a Sayaka, poniéndola más nerviosa todavía. En cuanto estuvo al lado suya, le ofreció un paquete de palitos Pocky.

"¿Quieres?" Kyoko preguntó.

"**QUE NO SE TE OCURRA TOCARM-**" Sayaka se asustó a primeras hasta que se dio cuenta que Kyoko le estaba ofreciendo algo, en vez de molestarla "Ehhh, ¿qué?"

"Oye, si no te gustan tanto sólo tenías que decir _no_, ¿vale?" Kyoko respondió de forma borde.

"¡Perdona, perdona! Creía que me ibas a molestar o algo similar... ¿Para qué me ofreces aquello?"

"La profesora de la próxima clase está tardando mucho, así que pensé que podríamos pasar el tiempo charlando y comiendo algo rápido, pero si no quieres..."

Rápidamente, Sayaka pensó en lo fácil que tuvo de hacerse amiga de ella, así que accedió "Claro, podemos hablar, pero... ¿sabes que no está permitido comer en clase?"

"Anda ya, sólo comemos un par de ellas y nadie se dará cuenta." Kyoko guiñó un ojo.

"Bueno, si me lo pones así, vale..."

Sayaka cogió un palito y Kyoko otro y ésta se guardó el paquete en su camiseta.

"Y... ¿De dónde eres?" Sayaka preguntó mientras se comió su Pocky.

"De las calles estrechas, cerca del cruce Y." Kyoko respondió.

"Anda, conozco ese lugar. Fui allí un par de veces."

"¿Sí? ¿Para qué?" Kyoko preguntó.

"En verdad fue hace mucho, tenía que comprar algunas cosas que no podía comprar en una tienda cercana a mi casa."

"Si te veo por allí, te saludaré." Kyoko, guiñando un ojo, comió su Pocky de un bocado.

"_¿...cómo es capaz de comer así...?_" Sayaka pensó, y luego preguntó "¿Y qué haces en tu tiempo libre?"

"Juego a videojuegos de baile, pero sobre todo a _Dance Dance Revolution_."

"¿Ah sí? Mira por dónde, yo he jugado en las recreativas con unas amigas y..."

"¿En serio? ¿Y qué tal fue?" Kyoko se mostró más interesada en la conversación.

"Pues..." Sayaka se lo pensó por unos instantes, hasta que respondió "Sin comentarios..."

"¿Tan mala has sido?"

"...seis por ciento de aciertos..." Sayaka murmuró.

"Wow..." Kyoko se quedó sin palabras "Quizá sí que deberías pillar más práctica."

"¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que está en el nivel difícil?"

"...hay un modificador de dificultad, por si no lo sabías."

"¿Había una opción así?"

"Ay..." Kyoko se rascó un poco la cabeza "Un día de éstos te voy a enseñar las prácticas, de verdad."

"¿En serio? Pues genial, así podré presumir y todo." Sayaka tuvo una sonrisa de "clásico malvado de la película".

"Que no se te suba a la cabeza, que no sabías cambiar la dificultad." Kyoko bromeó.

Ambas se rieron mucho, que haya risas agradables en la primera conversación con alguien que acabas de conocer es muy bueno, porque eso era señal de que se puede hacer una amistad muy pronto.

"Estoy segura de que nos vamos a llevar muy buen, ¿Sakura-san, verdad?" Sayaka dijo.

"Meh, llámame Kyoko. Suena más cercano." Kyoko respondió "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"En este caso llámame Sayaka." Sayaka guiñó un ojo.

Las dos chicas se relacionaban tan bien que tanto una consideraba a la otra una amiga.


End file.
